Top of the World
by Lifeguard170
Summary: When Brady returns to the island of Kinkow everyone is happy to see him and he is even happier to see his brother or brothers, as he found out. Some people; however, are not that excited to see him or his new 'friend' he brought along. Storms, parties, food eating contest, jealousy, and a short trip to a new island.This all add's up to a perfect adventure on the island of Kinkow.
1. Chapter 1

"Brady are you sure you want to go back?" I asked.

"Yeah Taylor. I haven't seen my brother in a while," Brady said, "it will be nice to see him again." I sighed realizing there was no stopping him.

"Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Yes!" He yelled then kissed me on the cheek, "Kinkow here we come!"

"Uh," I said while holding on to the basket of the balloon, "you know I hate traveling. I am going to be sick."

"Calm down baby we are almost there," Brady said as he rubbed my back. I just closed my eyes and leaned into him and focused on nothing but the sound of his heart beat.

"And you're sure this placed exists?" I asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" He questioned.

"Yes," I answered plainly, "there was the troll in the sink."

"Like I was to know a spoon got stuck in there!"

"Are neighbors the gnome?"

"He was short and had a white beard."

"Cheese wheel to France?"

"It could have worked if we just went to Wisconsin for the cheese festival."

"No sweetheart it wouldn't have." He just grumbled in response and I laughed. He can be so cute sometimes. I looked out over the water and saw how it sparkled. It was very shiny and it seemed so clean and pure. The sight was just breathtaking. "Wow!"

"Like the view?" Brady asked.

"It's so beautiful!" I said with amazement.

"That's just part of it!" Brady said with excitement, "wait till you see the island!" After a few minutes of traveling in the clear sky something unexpected happened. All of a sudden the white clouds turned stormy grey and the light seemed as if it was shut off by a switch.

"Brady!" I yelled. The wind picked up and the rain started to pour down on us like needles. Brady tied down the loose rope and then grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Lighting struck everywhere and thundered rolled. "Brady!" I yelled again. He tried to say something but I couldn't hear him over the noise. Then our balloon was hit and it blew up in fire and smoke. We started to spiral towards the water.

"Don't let go!" Brady yelled. I nodded and held his hand. We hit the water with a crash and I got tangled in the balloon. The weight was dragging me down and I was running out of air. Finally I got untangled and I kicked towards the sky. I was relieved when I still felt Brady holding my hand. When I broke surface, Brady and I gasped for air like a fish. The storm was gone as quickly as it came and just out over the horizon I could make out a piece of land.

"Brady," I shouted, "look!" He followed my gaze and saw the brown piece of land in the middle of the blue ocean. He laughed and started to pull me along to it.

"We are almost there," he said and together we both swam to the shore line.

By the time we reached the island neither Brady nor I could stand up. We literally dragged ourselves onto the beach and just lied in the sand, completely out of breath. I could barely focus on anything. Color and shapes blurred together, the sound of my blood rushing to my ears was the only thing I could hear. My arms felt like they were going to fall off. Brady had let go of my hand so he could try to block the sun from his eyes. "We made it," is what he finally said when he caught his breath. I could only nod in agreement. "Taylor?" Brady asked, "you okay?" I gave him a thumbs up even though it wasn't true. I just didn't want him to be so worried about me. He practically dragged me all the way here! The last thing I need is for him to worry about his pathetic girlfriend.

"King Brady?" Someone said. I slowly sat up to see if I could get a better look. At first I thought it was Bigfoot but then I realized it was a less hairy man. He was a tall and very well-built. His voice was deep and low. He looked pretty confused, then again I would too if I saw a couple of complete strangers wash up on a beach.

"Hey Mason," Brady said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here? Why are you all wet? Who's that?" Mason rambled on.

"I'll answer all your questions later, right now I could use your help," Brady said.

"Of course my king," Mason said as he helped Brady up. I didn't want to seem weak so I tried to stand up myself. Big mistake on my part. Maybe I stood up too fast or I was still tired, but my legs wouldn't support me and I ended up falling back down. The last thing I heard was my name being called.

I woke up in a room that was made out of stone. I had a washcloth on my head and I was covered with a blanket. To my left was a bowl of fruit and to my right was a chair that was currently occupied by a man I have never seen before. So the first thing I did was scream grab the bowl of fruit and throw it at his face. He got a banana to the eye and while he was in pain I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I noticed that I was changed into a dress that I was clearly not wearing before and I so hope I was at least changed by a girl. Anyway I ran down the hall pass many people who were carrying plates of food and fancy stuff like they were getting ready for a party. While I was running I hurried by people yelling "stop that girl," but no one did. Soon I reached what looked like a throne room. No one was in the room so I ran in and hid behind the chair. I sensed someone approaching me and with no energy left I just curled into a ball and shut my eyes tight.

"Taylor?" said the voice I looked up and saw it was Brady and I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulders. He was surprised and first but then just patted my back and whispered comforting things into my ear.

"My king!" the man I recognized as Mason from the beach said, "did you find the girl? She went crazy when she woke up and hit a guard with a banana." Brady just chuckled at that and I blushed.

"Oops?" was all I said, "sorry. I woke up and didn't know where I was and I just saw a strange man and reacted without thinking."

"You caused a lot of trouble Miss," Mason said.

"Sorry," I replied

"I am afraid you might have to be contained for a while," he said.

"Come on Mason, she was just scared," Brady said. Mason looked at me for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine we'll act like this never happened," then he walked away. After a moment it was silent until Brady said,

"banana to the face?"

"It was out of panic!" I said in defense. He laughed and kissed my head.

"You ready to meet my brother?" He finally asked.

"Yes!" I said happily. Brady grabbed my hand and lead me out of the castle to the forest. We walked for a while and he explained about some of his adventures here, all of a sudden we heard some screaming. I turned around and saw two guys being chased by a giant bee.

"RUN!" Said one. The other just screamed. Brandy grabbed my hand and we ran back in the direction we came with the two guys right behind us. All of us ran back inside and closed the door with a loud BANG. One of the guys was black and short while the other one was tall and white.

"Brady!" Said the black boy when he took notice of us. They did there man hug thingy.

"Sup Boomer," Brady said with a smile, "I missed you bud." So this was Boomer. I thought it was weird how they look nothing alike but I didn't say anything.

"So you're Brady?" Asked the tall ginger haired one.

"Yes I am and you are?" Brady asked.

"Oh, I'm Boz, your other brother," Boz said. Brady looked completely shocked at the news and so was I. Neither of these three boys looked anything alike.

"Say what?" was all Brady could say. Boomer explained the whole story which I thought was fascinating. Then once the story was over Boomer finally saw me hiding behind Brady.

"And who is this?" Boomer asked.

"Boom and Boz," Brady said, "I would like you to meet Taylor Malcolm, my girlfriend." I blushed when he said that but put my hand out for them to shake anyway.

"Hi," I said politely, "nice to meet you." Boomer and Boz both shook it and gave me a friendly welcome.

"Ah Brady," Boomer said, "can I talk to you for a minute?" Brady nodded and told me I could go sit on the couch. So I did and Boz came over and I decided to try to talk to him.

"So what are they talking about?" I asked.

"If I had to guess I would say Mikayla," Boz said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Masons daughter, she is really strong and tough. Brady liked her for a while," Boz said.

"Really," I replied, "I didn't know that." Brady came back over and took my hand.

"We'll I'm going to show Taylor around," he said, "see you guys at the banquet." I waved goodbye to Boz and left with Brady to explore the island, but this time without a bee attack, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is so cool," I told Brady.

"Yup and it is all mine and Boomers," he said, "oh and Boz."

"Do you not like him being here?" I asked.

"Trust me I am happy I have another brother but..." He stopped for a minute, "I feel like I'm being replaced."

"Brady, your brother will always love you and so will your kingdom," I said, "you'll never be replaced." I wrapped my arms around him and touched our foreheads together. He smiled and closed the distance between us. After about who knows how long we broke apart.

"Ready to go back," Brady asked.

"Do we have to," I whined.

"You can't have a party without the guest of honor," he said.

"I suppose not," I replied. He smiled at me and together we walked back to the castle. When we got there they took Brady away to do some king stuff, but before he left he told me I could go explore the castle. The place looks small on the outside but there was a lot of hallways. I think I got lost about five times. I came upon a hallway that had a painting of Brady's parents. Their father looked very strong and had kind eyes, and their mother had the same kind of eyes. Her smile was so beautiful and she looked so full of life.

"Wow," I whispered. As I admired the painting the sound of flip flops was echoing off the wall. I looked up and saw a girl with medium brown hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here," she said in alert as she pulled out her knife.

"I..." I stumbled for words. It's really hard to think with a weapon to your face. The girl then grabbed my hair and dragged me towards the exit. "Let go!" I screamed. She just held on tighter to me. Out of reflex I hit her hand and stepped on her toes. She let go with a scream and I bolted.

"Hey!" She yelled. As I was running I looked everywhere for a sign of Brady. I finally saw him talking to one of the guards. He saw me running towards him.

"Taylor?" Brady said surprised. I threw myself behind him and tried to hide from be monkey girl. "What happened?"

"I was exploring the castle when this monkey girl came and tried to drag me out!" I explained. The Boomer and Boz came in.

"Dude! Mikayla is so cra cra!" Boomer said.

"Yeah she is bananas!" Boz said.

"Guess calm down," Brady said, "Mikayla is what?"

"There she is guards arrests her," Mikayla said as she pointed at me.

"Ah! Monkey girl," I yelled and hid more behind Brady.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Mason yelled and everyone paused. "Mikayla you can't just arrest people without a good reason."

"But I found her wandering the halls! She could be a thief," Mikayla said while pointing at me. Then she stopped and looked up at Brady astonishly, "Brady?"

"Hey Mikayla," Brady said awkwardly. Mikayla was at first surprised then she ran over and gave him a hug. I admit part of me was jealous but I tried not to show it. When she pulled away her eyes looked at me again.

"What are you doing touching the king?" Mikayla asked harshly.

"Um...I'm Taylor Malcolm," I said, "Brady's girlfriend."

"Brady you have a girlfriend?" Mikayla asked in shock.

"Surprise?" Brady said.

"Awkward," was all Boz could say.

So far my trip here wasn't pleasant. I was almost drowned, stung, and killed by a monkey girl all in one day. I was just so happy when it finally came time to the party. I have never seen Brady so happy, well maybe once when I got him churros for his birthday. Clearly Brady felt really happy that the people didn't forget about him and he and Boz were getting along well. I wish I could say the same for me. All night Mikayla has been giving my stares and glances like I'm about to do something bad and she is waiting to catch me in action. I try to ignore it and enjoy the party because its Brady's night. When it was time to eat I was about to go over and sit with Brady but I was stopped by Mikayla. "Only kings sit up front," she said.

"Oh sorry," I replied then went to go look for another seat. I decided to sit next to a teenage looking islander, who seemed to be enjoying the party way too much.

"You enjoying the PAR-TE!" He yelled. I just nodded and tried to sit as far away from him as possible. I saw Boomer, Brady, and Boz all sitting up front and I saw Mikayla and Mason sitting to her left. When Brady saw me, he waved for me to come sit next to him, so I did. And let me tell you Mikayla did not look happy at all.

"You having fun?" Brady asked.

"It's a party? Of course I'm having fun," I answered and he just laughed. After the food everyone left the room and went to the court yard where they all decided to dance. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to have fun. The music and people were so lively, it was exciting. I danced with so many people, faces became a blur as I was passed on from person to person I became so dizzy that I ended up tripping over something. Luckily the impact never came, I was caught by strong arms. I looked up at the face of my savior and saw that it was Brady. I gave him a smile and thanked him. He smiled back as a welcome.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I replied as I wrapped my arms around him and we swayed to the music. It was a nice slow song with a steady beat. We moved from side to side caught up in our own little world, ignoring the outside. I rested my head on his chest and he snuggled into it. His hair tickled me so I started to giggle a bit.

"Your so cute," he said and I just blushed. Our moment was interrupted by a cough. We broke apart and saw Mikayla standing there.

"Mind of I borrow him for a minute?" She asked.

"Oh," I said, "yeah go ahead." I said then backed out off of the dance floor. I walked to a quite part of the party and just looked at the stars. I sighed a little and thought how pathetic I was for not being strong enough to do anything. I just can't rely on Brady forever.

"What are you thinking about," said someone behind me. I turned around and saw Brady standing there.

"I thought you were with monkey girl?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I told her I needed some air," he said, "now back to my previous question."

"You think I was stupid," I said shyly.

"Aw, come on baby I would never do that," he said, "beside they can't be as stupid as mine?"

"That's true."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"I was thinking how pathetic I am," I said softly, "I can't protect myself, I'm afraid of traveling, I get lost way too easy."

"Taylor it's fine I'm here for you."

"That's the thing Brady, I can't rely on you forever."

"I don't mind."

"But I do! I need to learn to be strong otherwise I'll lose..."

"Lose what?"

"I'll lose you," I said quietly hoping he didn't hear.

"Taylor," he said, "you won't lose me and I promise I won't lose you. You're the only one that I know of who can deal with all of me." I laughed at that statement.

"Really?" I asked.

"Truly," was his answer. I realized our faces were only two inches away so I decided to close the gap between us. We kissed for a while and only separated when we needed air. Sadly we were interrupted again by someone. This time it wasn't Mikayla, but her father.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment," Mason said.

"Yeah me too," Brady said.

"But we are about to cut cake," he finished.

"Cake!" Brady yelled and then ran as fast as he could towards the cake. I could only giggle at him.

"You like king Brady I'm assuming?" Mason asked.

"Yup," I answered, "we have been dating for almost 2 years."

"Really?" Mason asked.

"I know I was surprised to," I replied, "I admit he does have his ups and downs but he always puts others before him."

"Sounds very king like," he said.

"Yeah..." I said, "I guess it does." Then I left to go join the rest of the party.


	3. Chapter 3

So a lot of you guys have been asking whether or not this is a Brady Mikayla. For right now the answer is no but I hey things change. Any way thanks for your guys support keep reading!

* * *

"That was some party," Boz said while he was picking up.

"Tell me about it," Boomer said. Everyone had gone home which meant it was left to the rest of us to pick everything up.

"We should have another one!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Why?" Mikayla asked.

"Do you really need a reason to party?" Boomer asked and Boz backed him up with a nod.

"You guys are weird," Mikayla said. I couldn't help but laugh at all of them. "So Taylor was it?"

"Yup," I replied.

"How did you meet Brady anyway?" Mikayla asked.

"Well we met at school actually. He was the new kid and I didn't have any friends so I went over and talked to him and we became friends," I said, "then I realized how funny and cute he was and I started to like him. At first I was terrified because I didn't want to lose our friendship, but as you can see it worked out."

"Aww," Boomer and Boz said.

"I see," Mikayla said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brady asked when he walked in with four trash bags.

"How you and Taylor met," Boz said.

"Well it was my good looks and heroic strength that won her over," Brady said as he tried to make it look like he had mussel.

"Yup that was it," I said sarcastically.

"Told you," he said as he came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Your such a dork you know that?" I said.

"Yeah but I'm your dork," he said. Then Boz and Boomer came out of know where.

"Awwww," they both said. We jumped apart and blushed.

"Guys," Brady said. I just laughed and gave Brady a kiss on the cheek which caused him to blush even more.

"Ohhh," Boomer and Boz said.

"Oh give me a brake," Mikayla said as she stormed out if the room.

"Um," Brady said, "what's her problem." Boomer, Boz, and I just smacked out foreheads in how dense Brady could be sometimes.

"We'll good night bro," Boomer said as he pat Brady on the back.

"Wait where am I sleeping?" Brady asked.

"You and your girlfriend are sleeping in the guest room," Boomer said, "now you kids have fun."

"But not too much fun,we are down the hall if you need us," Boz said.

"Don't," Boomer added and then they left. Brady blushed but then grabbed my hand and we both walked towards the room. When we got there we opened the door and saw it was an average size room. There was a king size bed and a couch with a TV and a nice little breakfast table.

"So I'll take the couch if you want?" Brady asked walked over to it.

"Um Brady," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well the bed is really big and..."I said.

"Yeah?" He urged.

"And it's my first time here..."

"And?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we could possible maybe share the bed," I said while looking anywhere but his face. I heard a laugh come from him so I turned away embarrassed. "You're right it's stupid. Forget I even said it." I felt strong arms wrap around me and a steady heart beat.

"No I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing on how cute you are," he said and I blushed even more. I turned around and kissed him long and hard. When we pulled away he was the one blushing and I was the one laughing.

"...wow," was all he could say. I giggle then left to get changed. Once I was in my pajamas that I was provided with I crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up. I felt the bed shift and another warm body come in contact with my cold back. I turned to face Brady and saw that he was fast asleep I brushed some of his hair away from him face and kissed him on the nose. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"My king its time for you to get up," said a voice through the door of the room. I tried to ignore it wondering why my mom was calling me king.

"Mom! Go away," I said sleepily as I snuggled into something warm and soft. Maybe it was a teddy bear? I couldn't tell, my brain was not a wake.

"I am not your mother!" The voice shouted again. I slowly at up in the bed and tiredly rubbed my eyes.

"Morning,"another voice said this one sounding more masculine. Which means it was definitely not a teddy bear. I blinked and saw Brady sitting next to me, and I finally woke up.

"Hey Brady," I said, "what time is it?"

"Time for breakfast," he answers.

"Yeah! I'm starving I jumped out of bed and ran to open the door. I was faced with an angry Mikayla, which is what I was not looking forward to.

"Taylor?" Mikayla asked, "why are you in King Brady's room?"

"Oh I slept here," I said like it was no big deal. Apparently it was because Mikayla looked pissed.

"I'm gona go eat breakfast now," I said, "bye Brady!"

"Bye Tay," he yelled back. I walked past Mikayla and went straight for the food. I said good morning to everyone I past in the hallway on my way to breakfast. Finally I reached the room and saw Boomer and Boz already digging in.

"Good morning...um kings?" I said not sure what to call them.

"You don't have to use a title in front of us," Boz said.

"Yeah we don't care," Boomer said. I smiled and went to sit down. I stuffed my plate full of food and started to eat. Half way through I saw Boomer and Boz looking at me funny like.

"What?" I said after I swallowed my fourth pancake.

"You eat more than Boz," Boomer said.

"No I doubt that," Boz said.

"Wana bet?" I said with a smirk.

"Okay I don't turn down a challenge," Boz said, "loser has to drink 3 glasses of Boomers special drink mix."

"What's so special?" I asked.

"It's made with mango juice, coconut juice, and a hit of this leaf I found in the forest," Boomer replied.

"What does it taste like?" I asked.

"I don't know the loser would be the first to try it," Boomer said quizzical. After a long thoughtful pause I answered,

"Bring it!" We shook hands right as Brady walked.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked once he sat down next to me.

"I bet Taylor that I could eat more than her, and loser has to dink Boomers special drink," Boz explained.

"When does it happen?" Brady asked.

"Tonight at the cookout," Boomer said. After breakfast my and Brady walked around the island for the rest of the afternoon. When it was time for the cookout I was taken aside by Boomer and was seated in front of a table full if food.

"Okay we all know the steaks? You must eat as much food as you can, loser has to drink," Boomer explained, "ready, set, GO!" To say I was embarrassed would be a lie, well a little one. At first I was embarrassed because if my aunts saw me eat like this she would scold me for not being 'lady like'. But if you live with five guys in your house, you eat as much as you can before its all gone. While we were eating we started to attract a crowd everyone was cheering either Boz or me on. At first I was winning, stuffing down so much food. Sadly that was my mistake, after about four courses my stomach couldn't keep up with my mouth and I couldn't take it any more. I left the room to go throw up the buffet I just ate. I walked back to the table and sat back down.

"The winner is Boz!" Boomer shouted people cheered and clapped. Boz and I shook hands and then I was about to leave but I was stopped by Mikayla.

"Hey, doesn't she have to drink?" Mikayla shouted.

"Come on she had enough already," Boz said.

"Rules are rules," Mikayla stated with a smug smile.

"Taylor you don't have to-" Boomer said.

"No," I stopped him, "I made a promise and I don't ever break them." I sat back down at the table and watched as Boomer poured the drink into three glasses.

"Okay drown them down," he said. I grabbed the first one and chugged it down. It was sweet and had a weird aftertaste. The second and third followed with the same taste. "How was it?"

"It's not bad," I said, "in fact give me another." He poured another and once that was gone I demanded for two more. Maybe I should have looked up what that leaf was because I sure it was the thing making me feel light headed and dizzy.

"Okay I think you had enough," Brady said.

"I'm fine *hic*," I tried to say, "pour me another! *hic*" Brady picked me up and carried me back to our room even though I protested all the way. "Put me down or I'll *hic* I'll *hic* shoot." I then made a gun out of my hands and pretend to shoot him.

"It's time for bed Taylor," Brady said as he put me down.

"No I refuse," I said.

"Come on love, please?"

"Not without a goodnight kiss." Brady sighed and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek but I grabbed him around the neck and turned my head so our lips met.

"Taylor!" He yelled once he broke free. I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You don't like me anymore?" I said.

"No that was just unexpected," he said.

"Sorry I just wanted to kiss you."

"Well you did and now it's time for bed."

"But I want another one!" I then got off the bed and walked over to him. He started to back away slowly holding his hands up in protest but my mind wasn't taking no for an answer. I trapped him in a corner and brought my lips up to meet his. This time he didn't pull away, but instead just stood there. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so a lot of your guys want Brady and Mikayla and I totally get it being a fan girl myself, but if you think about it she really never liked him in the beginning no matter what he did for her so now she wants him because she believed he changed for her, which is what he was doing in the beginning when he left but things change. So with this character Taylor I am just giving him the happiness he wanted. I know call me crazy but its what I wanted to do. I am willing to make a compromise, if you guys deal with my story about Taylor and Brady I'll write another story with Brady and Mikayla being the main focus, if that's all right with you guys. Anyway let me know what you guys want by reviewing or shooting me a PM. I'll definitely listen!

* * *

I woke up to a pounding in my head. It felt like there was an all night dance party going on in there, which is the one thing I didn't need.

"I see you're up," said a voice to my left which I knew was Brady's.

"What happened," I asked holding my head.

"Well you ate enough food to feed a kingdom, then you threw it all up, you drank six glasses of Boomers 'Boom Juice' as he is now calling it, then you tried to make out with me twice, and finally you passed out," Brady explained. I turned completely red and tried to hide my face in a pillow.

"Anything else?" I dared to ask.

"You told me something," Brady said, "you said you love me." Now I was completely red and there was no way I was going to face him.

"Really?" I asked hoping he was lying.

"Yup," he replied. I groaned in frustration, pleading for something to happen to save me from embarrassment. "Taylor, you gona look at me?"

"No," I said through the pillow.

"You're gona have to do it sometime," he stated.

"No I don't," I replied. He sighed and pulled the pillow away from my face, but I just used my hands to cover my face. He pulled those away and I decided not to make eye contact.

"Taylor."

"No." He gave another sigh, which made me think I won. Until his lips came crashing down onto mine. At first I was shocked but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was nice and sweet he tasted like mint making me feel conscious of myself cause I probably taste like a garbage can. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. Finally I broke out into a goofy smile but I didn't care. After a while of sitting we both separated to go get dress and freshen up. My head didn't hurt that much anymore which was good, but I couldn't eat anything today because the sight of food made me sick. So I settled on some crackers and water to eat because Brady said I had to eat something. Boomer and Boz came in soon after.

"Well that was some party," Boz said with a smile.

"Never again," was all I said. Everyone laughed at the comment and I just gave a small smile. Mikayla walked in with her arms full of paperwork and set them down on the table.

"My kings, there are some paperwork you need to fill out," Mikayla said as she handed them out. All of them groaned in annoyance. "You need to take on responsibility." Then she turned to me and said in a not so friendly voice, "you need to leave."

"Come on Mikayla she can stay," Brady said.

"I'm afraid she'll be a destruction," Mikayla said.

"No she won't," Brady said.

"All you do is look at her!" Mikayla yelled.

"...Awkward," Boz said.

"Brady it's fine," I said, "I'll see you later." I kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Brady P.O.V.

"Let's just start," I said. I grabbed the first paper on top of the pile and started to fill it out. We worked in silence for a while. Then Boomer broke the silence.

"So how about the weather?" He asked.

"It's good," Boz said, "very weather like." Then we returned to the silence. After 15 min Boomer and Boz went to go get lunch so it was just me and Mikayla.

"What do you see in her?" Mikayla asked.

"Everything I could hope for," I replied.

"But I thought you left...for me?" Mikayla questioned. "When you came back I was excited. I thought you changed for good. I was ready to accept you as my boyfriend, but instead you bring her and-" I stopped her there.

"Was there something wrong with me?" I asked, "Okay Taylor likes me for me! She never asked me to change for her or fix something that made me who I am." I could see the hurt in her eyes but I just continued, "I loved you for a long time. I tried everything to get your attention but you would just push me away. Now I'm really happy and you want me to throw it away because now you like me?" She didn't have an answer. "And there is something else you need to know."

"...what?" She asked.

"I'm in love with Taylor and I hope that one day I will marry her," I said then I left the room feeling like a whole weight was off my shoulders. I turned the corner and ran right into Boomer and Boz who had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Oh god!" I shouted.

"So when the wedding bells?" Boomer asked.

"You heard that?" I said and blushed a bit.

"Every word brother," Boz said, "even the part where you told off Mikayla."

"That took some courage," Boomer said.

"Yeah man," Boz said, "and like Boomer asked before, when are the wedding bells."

"When I feel like asking," I said back, "plus she has to say yes."

"Well we will be cheering you on all the way," Boz said while patting me on the back.

"Thanks guys."

Mikayla P.O.V.

"Lanny I know your home!" I yelled as I pounded on his door.

"What!" He yelled back as he swung open his door.

"I need to talk to you," I said as I stepped into his house. Maybe I was overreacting but good Mikayla was gone.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to get rid of someone," I said. _Mikayla this isn't you! Stop stop. Accept that he doesn't love you! Move on don't make a mistake-_

**_SHUT UP!_**

"Since when were you bad?" Lanny said.

"Since now," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lanny asked.

"I'm fine! Stop with the questions and name your price!" I screamed.

"Depends, who is it?" He asked.

"Brady's girlfriend, Taylor," I said through my teeth.

"Wait Brady's back! And he has a girlfriend!" Lanny said astonished.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Here! Fixing my toilet!" He said.

"It takes that long?" I asked.

"I'm not done fixing it," he said, "why should I do this seems like it's your girl problem."

"Because Brady plans on marrying her and if he does he will become king and she will be queen," I said, "she can't be queen, she has no idea what it takes to run a kingdom!"

"Look Mikayla I really don't care who Brady marries. He is only 18 so this might take a while and maybe he doesn't want to be king." Lanny said. He does have a point but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to reason.

"If you get rid of her I'll give you 1,000 gold pieces and unlimited access to the bathroom in the castle," I said.

"A toilet that flushes?"

"Yup."

"No more taking rain showers?"

"Ew but yes."

"Deal! Now here is what we are going to do. Tomorrow we'll…"


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor's P.O.V.** ( A/N Little bit of T in case any of you guys care. It's just in the beginning though so...yeah.)**

I woke up to the suns rays in my face. I groaned and turned to the other side of the bed and saw Brady's sleeping face next to me. He looked so adorable with his messed up hair. I giggled as I brushed some out of his face. His eyes opened and I greeted him with a smile. "Morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning handsome," I replied. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled away I pouted, "that's all?" He smiled and leaned to kiss me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and depended the kiss. He put his hands around my back and moved them up into my hair. We pulled away from each other and caught our breath then continued. Sadly we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Time to get up you two…oh," Mason said as he walked into our room, "sorry I didn't know you were busy." We blushed and look at our position. Somehow we ended up where I was on top of him and the sheets were all messed up. Brady cleared his throat and I quickly detached myself from him.

"Um yeah will be down in a minute," Brady said. Mason excused himself and left the room. I attempted to brush down my hair. I then left to go get dressed and then went down stairs. The only person down there was Mikayla. I said a small hi then grabbed a banana.

"Listen I want to say I'm sorry for everything and I was wondering if I could make it up to you," Mikayla said. I was hesitant at first but I really didn't want to hate her for ever and vise versa.

"Sure what do you want to do?" I said.

"I know great place to pick mangoes and other fruit," she said, "we can go pick some and make smoothies for everyone?"

"Sounds great," I said with a smile, "let me to get some boots." I then ran upstairs and grabbed my boots while I was lacing them up, Brady came out of our bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"What are you in a hurry for?" He mumbled.

"Well Mikayla has invited me to go fruit picking with her," I said.

"Really?" Brady said.

"Yup and I am making an effort who knows? Maybe will be one such great friends," I said.

"Well have fun and be careful babe," he said and went to rinse his mouth.

"I will," I said and left the room. I met Mikayla and we both walked into the forest. I didn't want it to be silent the entire way so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Since I was a child," Mikayla answered.

"Um what do you like to do here?" I asked.

"My job is to protect the kings and that's all I have time for," she said. Clearly Mikayla wasn't in the mood to talk and we returned to uncomfortable silence.

"You sure we are going in the right direction?" I asked, "I feel like we are getting closer to the dark side."

"Yeah it's just up ahead," she said. Finally we reached a clearing and sure enough there were some mango trees, but I didn't see any mangos on them. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" I said.

"No," she said then I heard the sound again.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "lets split up and look around."

"Haven't you ever seen a horror film, never split up!" Then four guys jumped out at us. They each wore a mask and had a weapon in their hands. I remember from the pictures of what taranchula people look like and I knew that these aren't them.

"What do you want," Mikayla demanded. One of them swung at her but she blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. "Run!"

"I can't leave you!" I yelled.

"Just go!" She replied. I didn't have a choice I had no weapon and I didn't know anything about fighting except self-defense which I took when I was ten. I ran into the jungle but being me I only got about 20 feet away until I tripped on a root. I feel to the ground and I must have sprained my ankle because it started to throb. A sound of crunching leaves was heard to my left and I quickly got up ignoring the pain. I grabbed a rock and held it up as defense. The man jumped out at me and I threw the rock at his head. It missed by an inch. He made a move to grab me but I spun out of the way and jabbed him on his back. He feel but recovered immediately. I turned to run in the other direction but another guy appeared in front of me. I kicked him in the shins and ran right past him.

"Mikayla!" I shouted hoping to get an answer. "Mikayla!" Nothing. The pain in my ankle finally took effect and I could no longer stand it. I feel to the ground and that's when I was taken from behind and thrown into a sack. "Let me out!" I screamed but of course they didn't. I struggled and struggled but I got no where. I was throw onto what felt like a boat by the way it was rocking. We sailed for who knows how long until I was thrown out of the boat and left there. By the time I opened the sack my abductors were sailing away and I was stuck on an island. Great just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikayla P.O.V.

"Is it done?" I asked Lanny.

"Yup she is now on the island of Hinowan about four miles west of here. I don't know who lives there but I know there is food and water for her to drink," he replied.

"Good," I said. Now it was time to go break the news to Brady.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lanky said.

"Right here 1,000 gold pieces," I said handing him the money.

"Alright then my work here is done," he said then left. I walked back to the kingdom and on the way I made sure I looked like I was in a fight. When I was about five feet away I started to run and shout, "help!"

"Mikayla what happened?" My dad asked worriedly.

"I was with Taylor," I started to explain, "and we were attacked I tried to stop them but they knocked me out and took her!"

"Oh no!" My dad said, "guards! Help Mikayla and get the kings."

One of the guards took my arm and led me inside the castle.

"Mason," Boomer said, "what's going on?"

"Yeah we heard the alarm," Boz said.

"I'll tell you all in a minute but we need to find Brady," my dad said.

"I think he is in his room," Boz said.

"Go get him," Dad demanded. Boz left the room and came back with Brady. Brady saw the guards and then me and then he looked at my dad then at me again. I thought he was going to ask me if I was okay but I was wrong.

"Where is Taylor," he said in a stern voice. That's it! No concern about me!

"She was taken," was my dads reply.

"Why didn't you protect her!" Brady yelled at me.

"I tried but we were out numbered and I only had my one weapon," I said.

"You didn't think to protect her! Or run with her!" He screamed. How could he still care about her! I'm right in front of him looking like this and nothing!

"I tried but-"

"King Brady now is not the time to interrogate my daughter," Dad said, "she has been through enough."

"I'm going to look for her," Brady said and stormed out if the castle. Dad asked two guards to follow him and make sure he didn't get abductive to.

"Mikayla you need to rest," Daddy said. I nodded and got up to walk to my room. I fixed myself and stayed in my room for a while pretending to take a nap. When I heard the castle doors open and close I knew that Brady was back. I exited my room and went downstairs to see what he found out.

"She was taken to the beach and that's as far as the tracks lead us," Brady said, "I need to go after her."

"My king your safety is our priority and there is a storm coming I'm afraid you're going to have to wait," my dad explained.

"How long is the storm?" Brady asked.

"Three days," my dad replied.

"I can't wait that long!"

"It's the only option. We will send a search party out as soon as the storm clears."

"I need to try!"

"Brady if you get lost what good will that do when Taylor returns?"

"…fine." Then Brady marched upstairs to his room. He walked right passed me and didn't even give me a glance.

"I want guards at his room at all times," my dad said, "don't let him leave the island."

"Let me help daddy," I said, "I need to help in some way."

"Alright, but be careful," my dad said. I nodded and offered to take first watch. I stood outside his door and stood guard. I didn't hear a anything which I thought was strange so I opened the door to peeked in. I saw Brady taking out his clothes and putting them in a backpack.

_oh no you don't_

"My king," I said as I entered his room, "you can't leave."

"Look Mikayla I need to find her," Brady said and I knew he was serious, but I wasn't going to let him leave that easily.

"I understand but please think about what you're doing. If you get lost then Taylor has nothing to look forward to she she returns," I said.

"I'm going with or without your approval," he said. I needed to make him stay! I panic and started to look around for anything to help me. I grabbed the vase on the podium and smashed it into the back of Brady's head.

"Night Brady," I said as I left the room.

_Mikayla what have you done?_


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor's P.O.V (A/N Last short one promise)

Alone on an island, with no way to get home and no idea where you are. What is a girl to do? Well I'll tell you what I'd do. I'd scream, curse, and cry all in one minute.

"I'm going to die," I said to myself. I was curled up in a tiny ball and was just sitting on the beach awaiting my death. "No, I need to be strong. For Brady." I just had to because I WILL get off this island and I WILL see him again! My heroic speech was interrupted by my stomach. So I went exploring into the woods looking for food. I found coconuts, bananas, and even some lettuce. What a weird island. I made myself a fire as well and even fished! I felt so proud even though my fish were super tiny. The good news was that I wasn't alone. While fishing I saw a native boy looking at me from far away. I was going to spear him at first because i didn't trust strangers but he didn't seem like a threat at all so instead I smiled and waved to him. He watched me fish for about 30 minutes until he came over and asked me who I was.

"I'm Taylor," I said.

"Gino," the boy said. He looked about my age and had a nice tan. He was well built and very cute, but he was no Brady.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You on the island of Hinowan," Gino said.

"And how far is that from Kinkow?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. "No idea? That's just great." Then the clouds turned gray and the sky began to thunder.

"Would you like to come back to my village?" Gino asked. Of course I said yes. Most of the people were like him, tan and tall. They were all really nice to. They let me eat with them and I told them and I told them how I got here. Thankfully someone knew where Kinkow was. I explained that I needed to get back and they told me I could use one of their boats. The rest of the night the islanders worshiped the rain gods. There was dancing and music. They taught me some of their culture and I taught them some of mine. The next day The storm had passed but it was still not safe to leave yet, so Gino offered to show me around the town. Everything was amazing and my favorite part was the school. Back home I used to work at a daycare center for little kids. I would read to them everyday.

"What kinds of books do you guys read here?" I asked Gino.

"We don't have a lot maybe about 30 books? After last year's storm we lost most of the houses here even our hospital was gone," Gino explained.

"That's sad," I said, "did you rebuild?"

"Yeah but we were short on supplies," he said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Finally on the third day I was ready to leave. They lent me a boat and supplies and to make sure I made it back safely, Gino came with me.

"You didn't have to do this," I said once we were sailing away.

"It's no big deal. I feel like we have a connection now and I wanted to make sure you are safe," he said while holding my hands. He then started to lean in and I had to stop him right there.

"Um…sorry but I have a boyfriend. I can't do this," I said.

"That's okay I'll wait until you break up with him," Gino said.

"Then you might be waiting a while," I said and Gino looked confused. "Look you're a great guy but I love Brady and I wouldn't break up with no matter what."

"Oh I see," he let go of my hands and we sailed in complete silence the rest of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Brady's P.O.V. (A/N A little bit of a T rating again)

I woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing I remember was Mikayla and a brown blur and the sound of something breaking.

"What happened?" I said.

"You blacked out," Mikayla said. I tried to move but I couldn't lift my arms and my feet wouldn't move either.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"You're probably still sore here eat something," Mikayla then she shoved a spoon of hot soup into my mouth.

"What day is it?"

"It's the second day of the storm."

"Damn it!" I screamed, "I'm still stuck here while Taylor is out there fighting for her life!"

"Look I know you miss her but what are you going to do if she doesn't come back?" Mikayla said.

"Why are you asking me this? She is going to come back."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll go look for her."

"And if you can't find her?"

"I will keep looking." Mikayla was silent then she said in a quiet tone,

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"You really won't stop looking for her? Even if there is a better girl out there? A girl who would do anything to have you?" Mikayla demanded.

"Mikayla did...did you," I didn't want to say it I really didn't, "did you do this to Taylor?" She didn't answer and that was all I needed to hear. "Please leave."

"But Brady I can explain," she said, "if she was gone we could be together and isn't that what you always wanted?"

"No!" I screamed, "please just leave. I won't tell anyone about this if you just leave right now and don't ever speak to me or Taylor again."

"Brady-"

"Leave," was all I said. She bowed her head and got up and left. Once she was gone I broke down. Mikayla was my friend and to think she would do this. I didn't want to believe it at all. So I decided that I would pretend I never knew it was her. As long as she didn't step out of line again. Since I still couldn't move I just went back to sleep when I woke up my arms and legs weren't sore anymore and I could move but not a lot. I looked through my window and saw that the storm caused some damage but it wasn't horrible. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see if I could get a search party together. Luckily I didn't need to. When I reached the bottom Mason came running in.

"Brady we spotted a ship coming into the island," he said, "I think Taylor's on it." I dropped my bag and ran to the beach. I searched the blue water until I caught sight of a brown dot in the distance.

"Taylor!" I shouted. I think she shouted something back but I couldn't hear it she was too far away. I was all excited I wanted to swim out and get her but I need to wait and be patient. Something I was not good at ever, but for Taylor I could wait.

"Brady!" I shouted but I knew he couldn't hear me. I wanted to jump out of the boat and hug him again but instead I helped Gino row into shore. If felt like hours until we reached it, but we did and no one knows how happy I was. The minute the boat touched land I jumped out and ran into Brady's arms. All the emotions I had from the four days came tumbling out. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too. I wanted to go after you but the storm happened and I wasn't allowed to leave the island," he said. I looked up at him and crashed out lips together. I didn't care that we were making out in front of everyone it was just me and him. When we pulled apart for air Brady said,

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." I giggled and gave him another hug.

"Sorry to interrupt you to but," Mason said pointing to the boy on the boat. I pulled away from Brady and stood by Gino.

"This is Gino he helped me alot when I was on his island. His people are really kind and but they are missing some supplies. I was wondering if maybe we could help them out?" I asked. Brady smiled at me then he looked at Mason for an answer.

"Well we do have extra medicine and blankets. I'll have a ship full if supplies ready to sail in about four hours," Mason said. Gino gave a huge smile.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly. Mason instructed the guards to get a ship ready and I asked if I could do anything to help. Gino and I got some blankets, food, books, medicine, and clothes for the islanders and loaded it all up. When the time came for him to leave Mason assigned three of his best guards to travel with Gino.

"Bye and thank you again," I said to him.

"It was my pleasures and remember," he leaned in and whispered the next part into my ear, "if you ever break up I'm here for you."

"Thanks but no," I said. He shrugged and boarded the ship.

"What did he say to you?" Brady asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Tell me," he said.

"Nope."

"Then I'll have to tickle it out if you," he said.

"Brady no," I said as I ran away but sadly he was quicker. He caught me in his arms, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me upstairs. Boomer and Boz saw us on our way up.

"Taylor your back!" Boomer said.

"Yeah but she seems busy," Boz said.

"Oh," Boomer said, "have fun but not too much fun." I blushed at the comment. We reached our room and Brady threw me down on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Stop!" I laughed.

"Not till you tell me!" He said.

"Okay I'll tell you!" I laughed, "he said that if we broke up he was available."

"And what did you say," he asked.

"I said thanks but no."

"Good cause you're mine."

"Excuse me I don't remember being yours." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Nope still not yours," I teased. Then he did something unexpected, he smirked, and I hate to admit it but it was adorable and sexy. He then leaned down and attached his mouth onto my neck and began to bite and suck on it. I let out a surprised gasp but I didn't tell him to stop. He then kissed up and down my neck and bit down once more. When he pulled away he wore a smile on his face like he won the lottery.

"There now you're mine," he said in a smug tone. I shook my head and pulled him down so I could kiss him. I then flipped us so I was on top and I did the same teasing motion to his neck.

"And you're mine," I said with a smile. We then continued our previous make out session. Thankful no one interrupted us this time, or so I thought.

"Will you two keep it down I there!" Boomer said from the other side of the door, "I can hear you all the way down the hall!" I just giggled and rolled off of Brady.

"Sorry," Brady said.

"Yeah you should be! I'm trying to enjoy my soap opera and its hard when all I can hear is kissing sounds and a bed creaking!"

"We'll be quieter?" Brady said more like a question.

"Yeah like that's possible," Boomer said before he left. I laughed and Brady joined in after.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I said, "wait have you seen Mikayla any where?" I thought I saw Brady tense at the name but I could have been imagining it.

"No why?" He asked.

"I want to thank her for trying to protect me," I said.

"No I haven't seen her."

"Oh...okay then," I said then left to go get some food. I grabbed some waters and a pudding cup from the fridge and turned around to go upstairs.

"Mikayla!" I yelled once I saw her run right past me. She stopped and put her head down and shuffled over to me like a kid who did something wrong. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried when I was kidnaped I wanted to make sure they didn't take you to."

She looked at me then burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Why you did nothing wrong you tried to protect me and that's all I could ask for," I said. She just continued to cry.

"No that's not it. I was-" she was interrupted by Mason.

"Taylor," he said, "I would like to speak to you and King Brady."

I nodded and turned to follow him, but not before I gave Mikayla a hug and whispered a thank you to her. Mason led me back to my room and told me to sit down. I handed Brady his pudding.

"Thank you," he said.

"Taylor I would like to thank you for helping the island of Hinowan. Because of you we now have a friendly aliy," Mason said, "you showed some queen like potential."

"Well thank you Mason," I said with a smile. He smiled back but then his smile fell and became showed a look of concern.

"Taylor what happened to your neck," he asked.

"My neck?" I asked then realization hit me, "oh my neck! Well you see um I was um straightening my hair and I accidentally burned my neck?" Though my answer came out more like a question.

"You should get that looked at," Mason said.

"Oh yes definitely," I said while blushing a bit. I turned to look at Brady and saw he was holding in a laugh.

"Is something funny my king?" Mason asked as he took notice of Brady's expression. Brady cleared his throat and wiped the smile off his face.

"No nothing at all," he said. Mason nodded and left the room.

"It's not funny!" I shouted and playfully punched him the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Brady said while smiling.

"Prove it!" I said with a smile. He pulled me closer to him and crashed our lips together. I smiled against his warm lips. We broke apart and touched our foreheads together.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"I suppose so," I answered. He smiled again but then he looked serious.

"Look I need to tell you something about Mikayla...She was...she was the one who sent you away," Brady said.

"What?" I asked being confused.

"She set up the kidnapping and then hit me and I blacked out I was out for two days," Brady explained.

"That's...that's not true. It can't be," I said astonished, "that's why she said sorry to me."

"She apologized?" Brady asked.

"Yeah I saw her in the hallway. She apologized and started to cry," I said.

"Do you forgive her?"

"I…I…don't know?" I said, "I want to but I don't think I can."

"Will figure this out. Together," Brady said. I nodded but I didn't have the energy to look at him.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't sleep at all last night. The thought of Mikayla and what she did was keeping me up all night. In my dream, or more like me nightmare, I was in a courtroom full of people who had the meanest looked on there faces. The judge was Mason himself and next to him stood Brady, Boomer, and Boz. There was a girl in front of me who looked oddly familiar I walked in front to get a better view and saw it was Mikayla she has handcuffs on and two guards to her side. She couldn't see me, no one could. The weird thing was that everyone was older the kings and Mikayla looked about 26 now and Mason had gray hair showing.

"Do you admit to the attempt killing of the Queen?" Mason asked in a stern voice but I could tell this wasn't him because his eyes were black, the same color as everyone else except Brady's and Mikayla's.

"No! I didn't mean to!" Mikayla pleaded.

"Who did you try to kill?" I asked even though she couldn't hear me.

"Witnesses tell me you were in King Brady's room holding a knife over the Queens heart," Mason said.

"I was under a spell! I would never do that! Please listen to me!" Mikayla pleaded again.

"You tried to kill my wife! You tried to kill Taylor!" Brady shouted! His eyes were full of hatred and sadness. I couldn't tell if it was for me or her.

"What!" I finally yelled.

"I promised Lanny I would! I just wanted everything to go back to normal, but when he asked for the heart of the Queen I said no. He then put me under a spell-," Mikayla said.

"For attempt of killing the queen the punishment is death," Mason said.

"Daddy!" Mikayla yelled.

"Don't you dare call me that! You are a disgrace to our family," Mason said. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran right in front of Mikayla and threw my hands up.

"Stop! What are you doing! She didn't mean it!" I screamed, but of course no one else heard me. Guards came in and started to drag Mikayla away. I started crying and waving my arms around I needed someone to listen to me but no one even turned a head. I noticed Brady though sitting and staring straight ahead. I ran up and stood in front of him, "Brady! Can you hear me!" He didn't even blink. I noticed that his eyes had become like the others, cold and dark. Just seeing him like that broke me down. I dropped to the floor and covered my face and hoped I would just wake up any second. "I'm...I'm...so sorry Mikayla." Finally I woke up to Brady shaking me awake.

"Taylor?" Brady asked, "are you okay?" I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my hands.

"I'm fine," I said without making eye contact.

"Come on I know you're lying to me," he said with a stern face, "please Taylor tell me what's wrong." He pulled me into a hug and I told him all about my dream. Once I was done I started to cry again because I couldn't get Mikayla scared face out of my head.

"It was so real, your face was stone cold, her own father disowned her in front of everyone," I explained.

"Listen it was just a dream," he said.

"That's not it," I said, "I had another dream where you left with Mikayla and I was alone on a island. No one was there, but I would look into a white shell and I could see you with her. I saw you kiss, hug, go on dates, propose to her, have kids, and grow old together. You looked so happy and that's all I could see in that stupid shell," I started to cry again, "and every time I threw it away it would wash back up!" By the time I was done I was bawling, in my entire life I have never felt so weak and pitiful. I hated this feeling. "The only question I have is am I good enough for you." I didn't get a reply from him which made me worry.

"Taylor," he said, "I need you to look at me."

"I can't," I said.

"Please Taylor look at me," he sounded so heartbroken that I almost turned around, but I didn't. I felt him get up from the bed and leave the room. I broke down crying for the third time that day.

Brady's P.O.V

"Mason," I said, "can you get the cooks to bring something up to Taylor I don't think she is coming down." He nodded and gave the signal to two guards to go and get the food.

"May I ask why?" Mason asked when they left.

"She upset about a stupid dream she had and now she won't leave the room," I replied.

"Well have you tried talking I her?" Mason asked.

"Why! She clearly thinks I'm going to leave her one day and she won't listen to me," I explained, "no matter how much I say I never will leave her she always has a reason to doubt me!"

"My king you need to calm down and leaving your girlfriend when she is this weak isn't a smart idea," he said.

"That's the thing she thinks she is weak and wants to be strong. She doesn't want my help," I said.

"That's how love work," he said back, "no one is weaker than the other because in order to be stronger together you both had to be strong in the beginning." I sighed and nodded my head in understanding.

"Thanks Mason," I said.

"Anytime my king. I can't believe I'm saying this but you have matured into a fine young man," he said, but then mumbled the next part, "now if we could only send those other two away on a two year journey." When he left I sat down in my throne, alone in the room with just my thought now to keep me company. It felt weird because I have not been in this seat for a while. If felt like home and I have never felt more relaxed.

"Taylor why do you make everything so complicated," I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor P.O.V.

"Miss. Taylor, King Brady has sent up some food," one of the staff said from outside my door.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled through my pillow.

"Please Miss you haven't eaten all day," she begged.

"I said go away!" I demanded. There was shuffling and mumbling from outside the door and finally I heard it open. "I said go away," but when I turned around I saw Brady with the plate of food, not the staff. I recovered from my shock and hid back under the blanket. "What do you want," I mumbled.

"I want you to eat and stop drooling on the pillow," he replied with a small smile. I turned red but I'm happy that he couldn't see. Once I got rid of the blush I took the nearest pillow and chucked it at him. It missed his head by two feet and I cursed my bad aim. He laughed and put the tray down on the table next to him. "You need to eat." I was about to argue but my stomach growled instead. He laughed again and tossed my an apple. The minute I took a bite of it I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I finished the fruit in recorded time and drowned the whole glass of juice he brought me in under a second.

"Thanks," I whispered. Then we sat in awkward silence.

"Taylor you know how I feel about you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah apparently you could do better," I replied bitterly. He signed and started to walk over to the bed, "don't come near me." He didn't listen instead he sat right on the edge of the bed and faced me.

"You drive me crazy, you are stubborn, you eat like a pig-" he started.

"Where is this going?" I said.

"You're beautiful, funny, lovable, cute, strong, independent, and a handful but I could never do better because there is nothing better than you," he finished. I didn't know how to reply to that so I just looked at him with shock. Finally I found my words,

"You're lying!" Not the words I wanted to come out of my mouth, but once they did I couldn't take them back, "you know you could do better so why stay with me? Why don't you just go date a queen? or at least someone who knows what they are doing!" I sighed and continued my rant letting all my anger and frustration out. "The longer I stay, the longer I cause you more trouble. It pains me, and all I really want is one reason for me to stay." I looked down at my hands and waited for his opinion. When he didn't say anything I felt myself about to cry again,

"please," I whispered more to myself than him, "just on reason."

"The reason you shouldn't leave is because I love you!" He finally yelled.

"You...you love me?" I asked astonished.

"I love you Taylor and even though you think you're weak, that you think your only causing my trouble or that I could do better even though I can't even do better than you because I feel in love with you, and you are the best thing in the world." I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying but I didn't see any trace of it. I smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me and kissed him. Everything I was afraid of and doubted dissolved into that kiss and much more.

I was woken up to a sunlight hitting my face. I had to squint my eyes at first but then I finally have up and just rolled over in my bed. I saw Brady sleeping next to me. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. I decided to let him sleep a bit more so I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the throne room. "Good morning Taylor," Mason said, "where is king Brady?"

"He upstairs sleeping," I replied.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mason offered.

"No thank you but would you mind if I looked at The Great Book?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Mason trailed off.

"It's okay I understand of you don't want me to look at it," I replied then gave a small smile, "I'm just really curios about this place."

"Well I don't see why not, seeing that you're the only person who will actually wants to read it," he said and I laughed. He went into the secret volt and pulled out this giant book. My eyes widened at the sight of the book, I don't even think I could life that. He placed it down on the table and left the room.

"Okay," I said to myself, "lets get reading."

In another room Brady was standing looking out at the view of the island.

"Hey Brady," someone said behind him. He turned and saw that it was Boz.

"Hi," Brady said.

"We never got a real chance to talk and stuff and I don't think we will ever with everything that is going on but I just want to give you this," Boz said as he held out the kings ring, "I figure you could use it better than I can." Brady looked at the ring in his hands then back up at Boz.

"Thanks man," he said with a kind smile. Brady then took the ring and put it in his pocket, because he knew exactly who to give it to and it wasn't himself. Boz smiled and turned to walk away but Brady called him back, "wait Boz."

"Yeah?" Boz sasked.

"You can keep the crown if you want? I don't have any use for it," Brady said. Boz's face lit up and he nodded his head in appreciation then left the room.


End file.
